The present disclosure relates to web pages, and more specifically, to previewing changes in electronic commerce web pages.
With the growth in electronic commerce (e-commerce), web pages are the first interaction that a customer sees. An electronic retailer may have an electronic storefront to interact with the customer. Any changes that an electronic retailer makes to the storefront can have drastic implications on customer interaction. For example, when a change is made to a price in error, customers may flood an electronic retailer with orders that result in a loss to the electronic retailer. With the growth in the complexity of electronic storefronts, an electronic retailer may need to have increased visibility on the changes in the storefront.